Sonicor
La Sonicor es un arma lateral montada en la muñeca de los Corpus que utiliza explosiones sónicas para derribar y derribar enemigos, lo que lo hace experto en el control de multitudes. Características Este arma causa daño de . Ventajas: *Alto daño de : efectivo contra escudos. *Alta probabilidad de estado en la . *Produce una gran de área de efecto de 5 metros en el impacto o después de sus 15 metros de distancia de recorrido. **La puede golpear a los enemigos a través de objetos sólidos. *Los proyectiles rebotan en objetos sólidos y superficies. *Derribo garantizado contra enemigos; la mayoría son muñecos lanzados. *Munición eficiente. *Tiene una polaridad . Desventajas: *Projectile has travel time. *The projectile's maximum range is limited to 15 m, without using Impulso letal. *Slow rate of fire. *Slow reload speed. *Direct impacts from the projectile itself cannot proc. *No or damage – less effective against Salud y Armadura. ** deals 25% less damage to flesh, further limiting its effectiveness against Salud unless modded accordingly. Notas *The Sonicor fires a projectile that explodes upon proximity to an enemy, dealing damage and violently knocking back any enemies within a 5''' meter radius. The projectile will also explode if it reaches its maximum range of '''15 meters. **The enemy detection area for the proximity detonation is a 3-meter-radius circle perpendicular to the path of flight. **The projectile will bounce if it hits a solid environmental surface or object. **Projectile has a limited flight time, and thus range can be extended with Impulso letal, by making the projectile fly further in the time frame before automatic detonation. **Likewise, Zephyr's augment mod Corriente en chorro can double the flight time. *The UI damage value of 50 refers to the AoE explosion damage. The projectile itself deals up to 150 additional damage to the single closest enemy - however, the projectile is affected by damage falloff and will deal less damage the further it has travelled, down to a minimum of 25 damage. **The projectile damage has a critical chance of 0%. *While listed as alarming, the Sonicor's explosion is completely silent. The main projectile, however, has inconsistent noise levels upon directly hitting an object or enemy. Therefore, for Sigilo play, it is advisable to shoot beside the enemy, letting the explosion do the damage, instead of directly shooting at them. **If an enemy is killed while in the line of sight of another enemy, they will not be alerted given that the explosion deals the killing blow. *Projectiles can pass through Arctic Eximus Globo de nieve. *Enemies retain their previous alertness level while ragdolled by Sonicor shots, and so will remain unaware until standing up. Enemies ragdolled while unaware can be Sigilo killed, granting a Stealth Kill Affinity Bonus. Consejos * Aporreo works well on the Sonicor due to it dealing pure damage. * Due to damage dealing 25% less to the flesh of Corpus and Grineer enemies, elemental damage that has a bonus against their Salud is highly recommended, such as for the Corpus and or for the Grineer. * Modding the Sonicor with damage can cause enemies to fly wildly around the map and even outside the map boundaries, effectively killing them in maps with outdoor areas. * The projectile will explode at 15 meters; this can be used to damage enemies behind cover by aiming above the cover. * The projectile creates a launching explosion when it bounces off terrain, not just when it hits an enemy or reaches its maximum range. At close range, a shot angled down at the floor can launch the target into the air and then bounce up to detonate next to them mid-flight, effectively hitting them twice. * Ivara's Navegador ability can be used to give Sonicor's projectile unlimited range. This will however cause the projectile to only explode upon contact with an enemy and will bounce vertically when bounced off the floor. Curiosidades * The Sonicor is the second weapon in Warframe to have a listed status chance of 0%, with the Stug being the first. Regardless, both weapons can inflict status effects. *The Sonicor is the first weapon ingame to have only a single physical damage type, i.e. not an elemental or combined element, as its base damage. *The Sonicor is the first wrist-mounted secondary that is not a continuous fire weapon such as the Gammacor or the Atomos. en:Sonicor Categoría:Armas de daño Impacto Category:Corpus Categoría:Actualización 17 Categoría:Arma secundaria